Fluttering Finger Mindslip
The episode starts with Po walking in the kitchen and tries to learn one of the scrolls. But Master Shifu came in and told Po to read the scrolls in right order. But Po wanted to skip them all to that last scroll but he was forced to read them all in order. Meanwhile 4 miles awat Taotie is building a Mechanical Machine and talking to himself that he will destroy kung fu for good but Bian Zao keeps telling him that he'll never win. Then the mail man came and the letter was from the Jade palace. Meanwhile back in the Valley of peace while Po is reading ne of the scrolls and he finds one called,The Fluttering Finger Mindslip. Viper slithers to Po and she loses the thing she was going to say to Po. Then Crane came by and told Po to sweep up the hall and Po mindsliped him. then Po was carring some spears and taking them outside and drops them on purpose and tigress told him to not be lazy and then Po mindslip her. Then in the training hall Monkey was training and his sword broke and he found Po in the bowl of wisdom and asked him if he was playing with his sword again and then he got mindsliped. When Po went outside Mantis came b and told him to never play with his bo staff again and then he got mindsliped. Then Po starts to mindslip the furious five over and over again and they lost their memories. Then Po walks in the kitchen with the furious five. But furious five don't remember him and then Po realized that he mindsliped them is what's making them forgot about Po. Then Po midsliped all of them again and then he st on them. Then the fuious five forgot themselves and Po was rushing back to the jade palace and jumped in the scrolls and started to looked for the mindslip scroll. But Shifu came by and Po told him that the furious five was mindsliped by Po and then Shifu got angry at Po and then he mindsliped Shifu and Po realized that he just mindsliped Shifu and Po told Shifu he was sorry and then Po and Shifu went to the cave of mysteries. The Furious Five were walking up the stairs of the jade palace. But high on a mountain Taotie on his Flying Bamboo Bird machine spotted the furious five with his telescope and then told Bian Zao to start paddling but Bian zao said he's not an idiot to drive the Bamboo Bird. But Taotie told him not to argue with him. So then they flew in the sky and started to target down to the Jade palace but they crashed in the roof. Then Taotie said that they send him a bill. But the furious five don't remember him. Meanwhile Po and Shifu arrived at the cave of mysteries and said that he and Po have to read through 10,000 scrolls and Po asked Shifu if they can skip to the last one but Shifu said that if they skip to the last it won't be right and then Shifu grab scroll 51 and then gave it to Po and started to read and then he said he found it. Then Shifu showed Po the clay pot of memorness. It was down a hall and then Shifu told Po to read the scroll and Shifu started to rush back to the Jade Palace and then Po torch burned out. Meanwile back at the Jade Palace Taotie was asking why the furious five don't remember him. Then Taotie came with an idea(an evil idea)he said he was they're Kung Fu master. Then Taotie named Viper noodle, and Monkey tuotie, and Mantis little bridges, and Tigress wiskers kitty poop, and Crane elstorko. Then The furious five asked Taotie how did this happen. Then Taotie made up a story with him and the furious five training with taotie's machines. But then a huge monster that looked like shifu poped out of the ground and Taotie(not telling in the story) called him shifu's and idiot(because he hates Shifu). Then a huge monster that looked like Po came out of the mountains and then Taotie named him Po chews his mouth open. Then both Shifu's and idiot came Po destroyed the city and then Taotie kicked them in the face and then there was a giant cake with eyes. When Taotie ended the Story Shifu came back and saw Taotie and then the furious five started to beat up Shifu. Back in the Cave of mysteries Po was still reading the scroll and then he decided to get to that pot what so many traps got in his way. But he made it to the pot but a cage dropped in front of him. Then he had to get a key from the end of the hall that can unlock the cage. So he went down the traps grabbed the key and came back to the pot. Po unlocked the cage and grabbed the pot and then he found out that he has to get the second key to turn off the traps wich was down the traps. Back at the Jade palace Shifu was still battling the furious five then Po arrives back and then Taotie told the furious five to get the panda. But Po put the clay on their heads. Then the furious five's memories have came rewined and then Po, Shifu, and the furious five were going to beat up Taotie and Bian Zao. But Bain Zao started to rush back to the Bamboo Bird and Taotie followed him and they both escaped. Then at night Po told the furious five that he's done with the mindslip. But then he accidently mindsliped himself and then he lost his memory. Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Kung Fu Panda Episodes Category:Articles in need of images